Hunger Games FoxFace's POV
by bowlingchick1221
Summary: You know the story of Katniss Everdeen the girl on fire in the 74th Annual Hunger Games, but this is the story of the smart girl from District five that was taken down by a handful of berries. (But was it an accident or did she know she was going to die anyway and commit suicide?) Find out here! :D
1. Chapter 1

The Hunger Games FoxFace's POV

Chapter One: The Reaping

I woke up and it felt like any other day except today was different, today was the reaping. Every year the capitol forces each district to offer up one girl and boy between the ages of 12 and 18 to go into an arena and fight to the death. My name is Vixen Gloria Foxglove. I am 15 years old and my name is entered in the reaping 4 times. People in my district don't believe in getting tesserae. I am from district 5 and our main industry is power. My father was killed in a horrible accident two years ago. I hope I am not picked in the reaping this year because my family just got over his death and they do not need to watch me die on national television. I began getting ready after I got breakfast for the family. I got dressed in a beautiful dress that my mother would wear for the reaping. I fixed my hair in curls going down my back like I always do because it looks the best on me.

I left my house for the reaping about 30 minutes before they were suppose to begin. When I get there I stood in line and one of the capitol people pricked my finger then I went to stand with the other 15 year olds.

Then the reaping started like normal with the speech about the Treaty of Treason. After he finished Cherry Thane walked out as cheery as ever like she was actually excited to send two innocent kids to their deaths. Like all escorts she says, "Ladies first." and walks over to the giant ball with all of our names in it. She pulls out one name and walks back to the microphone. She carefully unfolds the paper as I am holding my breath and praying that it is not me. Then my worst nightmare comes true and the name on the paper is "Vixen Foxglove."

I am then escorted up to the stage. I am in such a daze that I could not make out the name of the boy that was called up to compete with me in the Hunger Games. As I realize who is standing next to me I almost pass out. I realize the guy standing next to me is none other than Frankie Filbert. Otherwise known as the boy that I am madly in love with. Great now I have to kill him in the arena. UGH!

We are then transferred into the Justice Building to say goodbye to our families because we all know we are not getting out of there alive.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Train Ride

After we said goodbye to our family and friends we were escorted into a large black car that took us to the train station. This was my first time on a train because traveling through the districts is forbidden. As soon as I stepped onto the train I was amazed by the beauty of everything. From the exquisite drapery (I think that's what it is called) to even the chairs. They were the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.

I knew it was going to be a while before we got to the capitol so I went to my room. The room was as amazing as everything else. It had this huge wall that I could change the location of it on. They even had live images from MY OWN house! I sat there for a while and just watched my brothers and my mother mourn me before I am even dead, but I know myself that I will die anyway. After a while of that I just sat in my bed and cried because I just remembered that Frankie was going with me into the arena. I have loved Frankie all my life and I don't know how I am suppose to kill him. Maybe I will not have to kill him. Hopefully he dies a painless death.

I was then called to dinner with Frankie, the mentors, and Cherry. Frankie looks amazing in just a simple grey sweater and jeans. I have never seen him like this though. He looks so ruthless, like he is already in the Games. Am I already losing the one I love.

After dinner we walk into the screening room to watch the reaping in the other 11 districts. Districts 1, 2, and 4 have volunteers as always considering they are the careers. As the reaping goes on I hear Frankie makings cruel remarks like "OOO, that girl from 11 looks like an easy kill," and "That boy from 2 may be my only real competition." I realize then and there that I am really losing my love, I have already lost him to the Games and there is not turning back now. Then District 12 reaping comes up and the girls name is picked and she is quickly replaced by her older sister. To this Frankie says "Crap. I could have easily taken the little girl out but her sister on the other hand looks like a fighter. She may be my real competition."

As we pull into the Capitol the streets are lined with thousands of people cheering for us. I walk up to the window to look at it and wave at the people. Maybe some of them are rich and would want to sponsor me. Frankie stood back like he was planning some kind of rebellion or something against these people.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Capitol up to Opening Ceremonies

As we step off the train we are lead into a huge building. I think they call this place the remake center. This is where we will meet with our stylists and get ready for the opening ceremonies, where we will be paraded around like a piece of meat. I am lead into a tiny grey room with no windows. Then three Capitol people walked in, and I guess they are suppose to be my design team to get me ready for the stylist.

I was too worried about what I was going to do in the arena to learn any of their names, but I did notice their odd features. They were all ... plump (a nice way of putting it). One of them had a bluish-green tint to their skin with neon purple hair in a ponytail. The other two had an almost unnatural whiteness to their skin, and they were covered in tattoos. It was almost like they had a contest to see who could get the most tattoos put on their body.

They poked and prodded me as they walked around me saying random thing like this needs to be shaved, this needs to be reshaped, this red hair is going to be hard to work with, and a bunch of other crap I didn't pay attention to. Then they lead me to this amazing shower to get rinsed off. There were so many buttons, and I was amazed they knew how to work it. After they rinsed me off they left me alone for a while. While I was alone I started thinking about what the stylist was going to put me in for the opening ceremonies. I just hope I don't look like a satellite with legs.

Next thing I know the stylist is walking in and introducing himself as Sir Waltman Fluffyman. "What kind of name is that?!" was the only thing I could think of to say. He sounded very offended when I said that. Oops. What happened next I would never forgive him for. He pulled out my costume for the Opening Ceremonies. My worst nightmares have come true. For the opening ceremonies I will look like a giant satellite with legs. All I could do was act like I love the outfit, but turns out I am a horrible actress.

I am then escorted down to the stable where the ceremonies begin. I walk up to the district 5 chariot and Frankie is there and dressed exactly like me. Gosh he looks so adorable in this outfit, unlike me. This moment is when I decided I was actually going to talk to him after the ceremonies.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Opening Ceremonies

This is the first time I have seen Frankie since the reaping recaps. I am terrified of him right now, but strangely I am still madly in love with him. I have decided that I am going to talk to him and tell him that I am in love with him. I just hope he doesn't laugh in my face and say I'm going to be the first one he kills.

As I mount the chariot next to Frankie I tell him that I need to talk to him later about something. He just shrugged it off and continued planning something in his head that I will never know. Then the chariots began rolling into the Capitol streets.

As district 4 rolled out I began to fear what was going to happen out there. Were they going to like me? Would anyone sponsor me? I just shrugged it off and put a hugh smile on my face and began waving at the thousands of people in the crowd hoping that someone would sponsor me.

I look at the huge screens projecting our faces on them and think "Crap, I do look as stupid as I feel." Then here comes Frankie's face across the screen, and I can't help but let out a little squeal and look next to me to make sure he didn't notice it. Either he did not notice or he is hiding it very well.

Then all of a sudden I look up on the screens and all I see are two huge flames. Wait those are not flames they are the District 12 tributes. I believe their names are Katniss and Peeta. They are the one's that I need to worry about. Their costumes are amazing and they are likely to be the talk of the Capitol tonight.

After we pull into the training center I bolt for the elevator before anyone gets there. I need to be alone so I can think about what I am going to say to Frankie. Unfortunately Frankie has the same idea as me and we make it there at the same time.

As we walk in and the door closes Frankie turns to me and says " I have something I need to talk to you about."

What could it be?

Sorry I'm leaving it at a cliff hanger... Please review. It means the world to me getting reviews. I will post the next chapter after 3 reviews. I just want to know that I am not writing this and nobody reading it. Thanks. :D


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Talk

As we stepped off the elevator on the fifth floor Frankie lead me to the screening room to talk. As soon as we sat down I got right down to business and asked him what was up and why he needed to talk to me.

He started off by saying that I am a beautiful, smart, and talented girl and he was sorry if he scared me these past few days with all of the comments. He said he was trying to keep up a tough shell in front of everyone. Then suddenly he says, "I love you and I always have!" The first thing that happened was a huge smile spread across my face before I even noticed. Then before i could comprehend everything i hear myself saying, "I love you too! How come you didn't tell me before now?" "I never had the guts to tell you, but now before we go in the arena I had to tell you!" I just sat there soaking it all in.

The next thing I know he is down on one knee asking, "Will you ... be my ally in the arena?" I just sat there in shock not knowing what to say. Then all of a sudden he says, "I know how weird this is considering one of us has to die for the other one to live. But I think we can figure out a way for both of us to live and go home together." All I can think of to say is "Okay. I will by your ally. We will be together for the rest of our lives!"

We spent the rest of the night talking strategies. I told him that he should not go to the cornucopia when the gong sounds. The careers will be there and killing everyone in sight. I do not want to loose him in the bloodbath. He agrees that we will run as fast as we can from the cornucopia. We decide that with my smarts and his strength we can easily defeat everyone else. Even the careers!

Sorry for the short chapter. Since it is so short I will upload chapter 6 today as well.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Training

I woke up thinking about the talk I had last night with Frankie. Was he being serious about everything? Did he really mean what he said or was it all for the Games? With all of this on my mind I woke up and got ready to go to training. I went to breakfast and when I walked in Frankie gave me a huge smile and said good morning. I was the last one to breakfast and made us late to training so I got nothing to eat but toast for breakfast.

When we got down to the training center everyone was there but the two from District 12. When they got there we all gathered around a young woman named Atala and she went on about all of the stations and told us not to neglect the survival stations. I decided to start at the poisonous plants station. I easily aced it. I am more smart and sly than anything else. I tried out the archery station next. I ended up being horrible at archery. After I finished there we were called for lunch. I sat with Frankie and we talked about the other tributes. I thought our biggest competition was the careers but something about those two from 12 give me the creeps. Something about that girl scares me. The way she volunteered for her sister. She has the determination to get home to her little sister.

After lunch I spent the rest of the afternoon at the survival stations. i went from shelter, to fire building, to knot tying. I stayed at the survival stations the rest of the days of training. I was freaking out about what I am going to do for the individual sessions with the gamemakers.

It is the day of the individual sessions with the gamemakers. I have decided what to do. They call up the boy from 4 and i begin getting nervous because I am up next. They call my name and I walk into the room. I tell them my name and district and get to work. I walk over to the poisonous plants test and start. The gamemakers seem impressed with me. I knew just about everyone of the plants. After I was done they sent me on their way. I went up the my floor and went to my room until they announced the scores.

We all went into the screening room to see what everyone's scores were. My name came up and I had gotten a 5. I guess the gamemakers didn't like me as much as I thought. Then Frankie came up on the screen he got a 5 also. We were both upset about our scores and went right to bed because we have to get up for interview training in the morning.


End file.
